Sigma's New Prophet
"Excuse me sir, what would you like this morning?" the waitress asks. "Hmm, I will take a coffee and some sushi." A man with long hair says. This man was Aoi Uchiha, it was his little vacation from his village, what he usually does is go out to learn new things. But this time he was on his way to the coast of the land he was currently in to explore the sea more. Ever since his stumble upon the Lost Temple, Aoi has been fascinated with looking for more things in the endless sea. "Here is your food sir." the waitress says. "Thank you." Aoi replies as he stops thinking about what he was planning to do, and starts to eat. A man of tall height walked into the bar, and on his shoulder sat a avian. The waitress approached him, "How are you this morning?" She asked, looking Sigma directly into his eyes. At this point Sigma had her exactly where he wanted her. He'd then began his devious acts, one that got him the so many children he has now. "I'm fine madam." Sigma's eyes where a beautiful purple, a color that was as rare as his kekkei genkai. "And what would you be having this morning?" She continued. "I'll have what you're having." Sigma stated, making the waitress cheese with the largest smile she had made in her life. She walked away, "Okay then." She stated. Sigma looked to his left, and noticed a man. He looked at him, "Hey, Sigma of the Mountains." He stated. Aoi couldn't happen but over hear what the man was saying, "Sigma of the mountains?" Aoi thinks to himself. "If someone was to recognize anyone like that, then that means he must be popular and maybe strong." Aoi turns to look at the man, after examining him he see's nothing in particular that could of made him strong. He then gets up and walks towards the man to examine him further, as he gets closer to the man, his senses tingle. "I think this man is strong, I have chills going down my spine, my Uchiha side is coming out of me." Aoi says to himself. Sigma noticed the man had been approaching him. "Ah, and you are?" Sigma asks, as he grabs a piece of the food from the plate. He puts it behinds his back, he placed it into the mouth of his unique sword. Sigma knew that there would be a price to pay. "His scent matches mine." When Aoi saw what the man just feed he knew exactly what is was he then said, "That's, Samehada, how did you get that sword?" Aoi asks. "To my remembrance, one of our ninja Kisame Hoshigaki had that sword, then Killer B, I never knew that someone else had that sword, after the war, it all of our swords just seemed to disappear. And it seems that one of them has ended up in your hands, so who are you?" Aoi states. "Oh, I got Samehada from Bee. It was attracted to me chakra. Doesn't matter who I am. A close friend of mine once said. "Who I am doesn't matter. A true shinobi is one that would, protect what's most precious to him. Even if it means, doing it from the shadows.". So I ask, you are?" "Yes that is true, my name Aoi Uchiha, I heard your first name when that man addressed you, so what is your last name Sigma." Aoi asks as he sits down in the seat across from Sigma. Sigma began to ave lots of thought run his mind. "Uchiha ehh? Spirit, maybe he could be my prophet?" Sigma suggested, to his partner in crime. "My surname? Ahh, see, there are somethings you must die for, if you'd like to know." Sigma stated pulling his gunbai from his back and laying it on the table, he then pulled out all of his ninja tools and laid them down as well. The waitress came back over. "Please, no fighting Sigma!" She exclaimed. "I promise I won't. In fact take the day off?" Sigma suggest, as he reached his hand out towards Sigma. "So your an Uchiha too I see." Aoi says looking at the Gunbai. "You must be very strong, do you happen to have your Mangekyō Sharingan yet, over the past few years I have been trying to achieve that power, but I can't seem to get it." Aoi looks at Sigma, waiting for an answer. "I really want to fight this dude, but seeing from just what he has on his back, he maybe too much for me to even stand up to right now." Aoi says to himself. "Sigma it's euther now or never. I can't wait much longer." Spirit stated, as Sigma got ready to make his move. Sigma's eye turned into his very own Sharingan, then the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "I have a prophecy for you." Sigma stated as his eyes began to change back into his natural purple. "My name is Sigma Uchiha. Kirigakure-nin know of me well, surprised you didn't. Know, I have a prophecy for you, and it can only be done by a non-related Uchiha. Now this brings me to this question. Your aren't by any chance related to Madara ehh? If not, may I ask which blood you inherit." Aoi looks into Sigma's eyes, and sees not only the regular sharingan, but the Eternal Mangekyō as well. Aoi was astonished. Aoi listens to what Sigma was telling him, then when it got to the question he says, "Well, I really don't know that far back into my bloodline, but I'm supposedly a distant blood relative to Shisui Uchiha, and I have no idea if he is somehow related to Madara." Aoi says. "Shisui, the body flicker?" Sigma asked in shock. He heard of being related to Madara, Hashirama, and the Izuna thing was crazy. But Shisui? Tripped him completely out. "So I may ask now, while you be the prophecy?" "Yeah, sure, I will be the prophecy you speak of. What do I need to do, but just out of my own request and ego, I would like to fight you if you don't mind, you don't have to accept if you don't want" Aoi says. The Warrior Sigma looked into the eyes of Aoi, the young man was burning with ego. "Very well then, the first time you touch me. It's be over, and you win." Sigma began to weaved hand seals. "This bar is the battlefield. Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique." Aoi uses the Hydrification Technique so he wouldn't get hurt by the technique that badly, he uses that opportunity to grab the Gunbai Sigma placed on the table. To do that he had to solidify his arm and withstand the burns, but the price would be worth a few burns. Aoi then backs up and waits for Sigma's move, "I have no idea what to do with this thing." Aoi said referring to the Gunbai. Sigma held his hand out, and the gunbai move from Aoi's, into his. This was one of Sigma's many feats, which made him bound to his weapons. "Hahaha, I'll show you what to do with it." Sigma stated as Aoi made the wrong mistake of Solidifying himself. His eye's shifted into his Sharingan. "Dengekiteki Misueru!" Aoi's body would begin to feel electrified, to the point he couldn't move. This technique wasn't easy to dodge, and it was much like the Amaterasu. "Shall you call it a day? If you liquify yourself, it'll be even worse." Aoi then phases into the ground, he then comes back up within inches of Sigma, performing an uppercut with his right hand aimed straight for Sigma's chin. While doing this, he was weaving one handed hand seals with his left hand. Sigma's sharingan dialiated, allowing him to effectively dodge the hit. and while doing so he swung his gunbai knocking Aoi into the party. "Your dance move's are sloppy. And straight forward. It appears you don't know me, or else you'd know about the Sharingan Ultimate Defense technique. Get up, and tango with me a but more." Sigma hits Aoi and sends him into the bar with all the drinks. Aoi gets back up and uses the Body Flicker Technique and teleports to Sigma's right hand side and goes for a punch to his face. Instead of hitting Sigma, his punch phased through him. Now Sigma was to pick the boy apart. Sigma, too reached out for a punch of his own. Aoi gets punched, but the attack goes right through him. Then using the water that was punched out of him, Aoi makes the water gather around Sigma's head in an attempt to make him submit by drowning him. Though, instead the water used to drown Sigma would drop to the floor. "Pay more attention." Sigma stated. In fact, sigma never materialized himself. Sigma's eyes transformed into the eternal mangekyō, as he phased through Aoi while leaping into the air. "Inferno Style: Flame Control" The flames would the attempt to catch ahold of Aoi. Then without a hand sign from Aoi, a water wall comes up out of no where, blocking the flames from hitting Aoi. The wall then turns into a water dragon and the dragon aims to hit Sigma, and since the water still had the Amateratsu flames on it, it would make the technique more powerful. Again, Aoi did this without any hand signs. And here was where Sigma would mentally destroy Aoi. Sigma, would have no where to run. "He's great." Sigma thought as he'd be consumed by the tiger, and the flames would be deadly. On the ground Sigma layed. "Arrrr!" Sigma would shout,as the flames would burn him, and because of the pain, he couldn't stop the flames. Would Sigma finally fall, it appeared so. Was Aoi not one to toy with? Aoi looks at Sigma and thinks to himself, "Awww hell, don't tell me I went that hard on him." Aoi runs to Sigma and looks at him, "That's Amateratsu flames, they can't be put out." A loud laugh emerged from behind Aoi. In fact it was Sigma's laugh, and the Sigma on the floor vanished. "Every time I get someone with this technique I get amazed." In his hand was a large source of chakra. And it began to get intense, all the items began to suck into the cube shaped chakra source. "Is this over?" "Yeah I think it is, look at your shadow" Aoi says as he points to Sigma's shadow. "I believed you said that if I were to touch you, it would be over, but considering that the shadow behind yours that is touching your shadow is mine. I think technically that means I touched you. That shadow there behind yours is one of my technique, the Phantom Clone Technique. That time I weaved those hand signs when coming with that first uppercut, I made the clone, and those techniques I used without the hand seals was my clone." Aoi says as his Phantom Clone tightens the grip on Sigma, you could see it physically on Sigma where the clone was touching him because of the indentation on his shoulder. "Using the functions of the Yin Release?" From Sigma's shadow would emerge a into a clone, taking his physical appearance. Sigma's strifed towards Aoi, and in his hand was the Samehada. Sigma's fall back plan was to now take effect. Another shadow, would appear, right underneath Sigma, and would swing it's Samehada at Aoi's shadow wrist. When Sigma broke free he looked. "This place will cost me a fortune, though the furniture here is great." As the clone made it's way towards the Original Aoi, it threw a chair into the air, and thought. "The original me will catch on." The Original Sigma look at the chair, and his eyes dilated. When the chair was throw into the air, Sigma was able to push the chair at Aoi at a top speed, and as he did, the clone threw more into the air. "Now, dance." Aoi looks at all that transpires and takes account to all that was happening. Aoi's Phantom Clone grabs the shadow to the Doppelganger and retrains it. Aoi is hit by the chair, but it just goes through him with his Hydrification. Aoi then uses the Body Flicker Technique and teleports to where the most water was from his attack earlier, hence avoiding the attacks. He then uses the Water Clone Technique and they are sent to get the people from the bar to safety for the time being of the fight. "For me to touch him, I need to use bigger things rather confined into that small bar. Aoi weaves hand signs while throwing shuriken, then they multiply to the thousands, all going towards Sigma. ''"So he relays on the hydrification technique a lot. Very well, then now for part two." Sigma's plan was going exactly as needed. And since Aoi used the hydrification technique as a defense, on all attacks, Sigma would be on the road to perfection, even better than he had planed. "His hydri won't allow him to escape my next technique." As the shuriken where thrown towards him, he warped them away. Sigma then, took advantage of Aoi's phantom clone. He held his hand out, allowing him to gain control, of it using his will. Your dance moves are sloppy son! Right before the shuriken were warped away, Aoi weaves a hand sign and a certain amount of the shuriken teleport to the side of Sigma being centemeters from striking him down. He does the same for the rest of the shuriken and they surround Sigma in a barrage of shuriken being inches centemeters away. Sigma watched as the shuriken vanished to his side, and the rest surrounded him. Hmm.." Sigma stated as he himself vanished, behind Aoi. "Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment!" Sigma shouted encaving Aoi in e barrier. Aoi is encased in the barrier when it was erected. ''"He is powerful, he has used his Mangekyo on me and multiple techniques from it and I have done pretty good holding my own. Considering that I haven't activated my own sharingan yet, means I am doing pretty good, but if I want to touch him, I need to put more effort into this battle and try without activating my sharingan." Aoi says to himself. Aoi then turns into a shadow and comes on the other side of the barrier facing Sigma. He solidifies and says to Sigma, "How am I doing so far?" "Doing things I like for you too. I just wanna know how much more chakra you have. You're scent is fading away." Sigma placed his palm out, and a rod appear in his palm. "Hm, would you like to dance?" Sigma asked, as he threw the rod, and the barrier dropped. The rod was coming at such a speed, a person with a naked eye wouldn't be able to dodge it, to predict it's location. Aoi sees the rods come out of Sigma's palm, "What is that??" he said to himself. When the rid was thrown, Aoi couldn't track it, when it lands, he darts towards Sigma for some more taijutsu combat. Sigma again, creates a rod. As Aoi traveled so would his shadow, which was a clone Aoi made. But because of Sigma's Will Materialisation, it was now under Sigma's control. As Aoi moved, he would begin to warp away, ultimately landing in the Sharingan Dimension. "Haha, If you're wondering why you here you should think back." FLASHBACK Sigma stated as he himself vanished, behind Aoi. "Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment!" Sigma shouted encaving Aoi in the barrier.......Sigma hits Aoi and sends him into the bar with all the drinks. Aoi gets back up and uses the Body Flicker Technique and teleports to Sigma's right hand side and goes for a punch to his face. FLASHBACK ENDS "When I hit you I marked you. Not only does it allow me to instantly get close to you, but it allows me to warp you here without even making myself physical. So...I must ask, Will we go ahead and end this?" Aoi thinks for a minute and says to Sigma, "I give, for now." Aoi was satisfied because for one, he held his own against Sigma without using his sharingan. Second was that he was able to sort of hold his own against Sigma's EMS without activating his sharingan. As Aoi thought about this, he became more satisfied with his progression in battle without the sharingan. "So what is next Sigma?" Aoi asks "For one." Sigma held his arm out touching Aoi, transferring his will into him. "This is my will. It basically allows you to become a mini me. For now, lay low, until that next time comes." Category:Fanfiction